By way of introduction, the wind turbines currently used comprise a gearbox to multiply the rotational speed of the output shaft, which is coupled directly to the rotor shaft of the wind turbine blades. As indicated, the main purpose of said gearbox is increasing the rotational speed at the output shaft, reducing the torque. This allows to reduce the size of the associated electric power generator and consequently to decrease the overall cost thereof.
Said gearbox is in turn coupled to a frame meant to support the box itself and the wind turbine rotor, such that the torque reduced by the gearbox is transmitted to the frame, which reacts under Newton's third law to produce a reaction torque (Mreact) directly proportional to the input torque (Mimput) and to the ratio of the rotation speed at the output and input shafts (i). Where the reaction torque can be calculated as:Mreact=Minput·i−1/i 
It is known in this context to apply physical bodies related to one another and configured to absorb part of said reaction torque, where said application employs a pair of torque absorbers coupled on one side to the gearbox and on the other to the support frame. Said torque absorbers include absorbing elements that allow absorbing part of said reaction torque, increasing the durability of the rotational speed gearbox and thereby reducing maintenance and/or repair costs.
See for example US patent application publication number US-2012/0056071, which describes a pair of torque absorbers associated to the housing of a gearbox, which provide an elastic union between said gearbox and the associated fixed frame. In general, said torque absorbers have the following components:                On one side there are brackets bolted to the gearbox housing.        On the other side there are bridges that are bolted to the frame. Between these two components are shock absorbers that absorb part of the torque generated in the gearbox and prevent said torque from being transmitted to the bridges and thereby to the corresponding frame.        
In this way, the main goal of reducing the transmission of the torque generated in the gearbox to the frame is achieved. However, it should be noted that said torque absorbers have a number of drawbacks associated with:                First, a great number of elements are needed to absorb the reaction torque generated by the gearbox, as it is necessary to have the brackets and bridges, and between these the absorbing elements needed to absorb the torques generated; moreover, in addition to these physical components the torque absorbers comprise several spacers configured to predetermine a distance or working height of the torque on which the absorbing element operates.        Second, it should be noted that said torque absorbers require frequent servicing, as the absorbers suffer from wear or cracks, and must be repaired or replaced accordingly. However, the location of said absorbing elements between the bracket and bridge with the spacers surrounding part of the access means that handling said elements is a complex and laborious task for skilled workers, substantially increasing the replacement time required due to the need to disassemble a great number of parts of the torque absorber until reaching the absorbers that must be replaced or repaired.        Moreover, it is noted that due to the different manufacturing tolerances for each part included in each torque absorber, which cause variations in the positioning and proper attachment of each torque absorber on the corresponding gearbox and frame, it is common practice to use gauges to ensure a correct support and preload of the torque absorber. Once again, said gauges are installed near the absorbing elements, and access to the same is again complicated.        
In view of the above-described drawbacks related to the large number of elements conforming current torque absorbers, as well as the difficulty of installation, maintenance and/or replacement thereof, it is necessary to provide a new torque absorber for wind turbine gearboxes that can be installed in any wind turbine, ensuring the absorption of the reaction torque generated in the gearbox, cushioning the transmission of said torque to the frame; said new absorber must also comprise a small number of simple and economic to manufacture parts, and allow access to the absorbing and height adjustment elements in a quick and effective manner. This should be provided by a novel torque absorber that is easy to install and maintain, and economically competitive regarding the known prior art.